Brittany-Eliza Friendship
The friendship between Brittany Brith and Eliza Bell formed prior to the first season of Clearwater and is known as Brittliza (Britt'any/E'liza). History Overview Eliza and Brittany have never been the closest people in each other's lives, but they have always been there for each other in times of need, especially when it comes to their romantic endeavors. Season 1 In Radar, Eliza sees Brittany staring at a guy and asks her who it is. When he gets her name wrong, she tells him to get closer with him. In Want U Back, Eliza witnesses Brittany and Levi get together and doesn't approve. When Brittany tries to talk to her and Chloe about it, they both tell her to break up with him because their clashing religions will never work out. Brittany refuses to and insults Chloe. After Brittany walks away, Eliza seems very upset with her. Brittany later apologizes to Eliza and she seems to be over it anyway. When Levi asks Brittany to a church gathering, Eliza tries to get her to say no, but Brittany says yes anyway which annoys Eliza. Season 2 In Sweet Nothing, Eliza sits next to Brittany and finds it strange that Levi said he's hanging out with Blake that night when she's hanging out with him. After Brittany thinks that Levi is cheating, Eliza helps her in finding out the truth and sends Blake to distract Levi in the bathroom while she and Brittany looks through Levi's phone. They find out that he's been texting a girl named Layla and Brittany goes to cry in the bathroom, and rejects Eliza's offer to go with her. In The Ghost of You (2), Eliza is talking with Brittany and Moon when Jarrod walks by and calls her a slutbag. Brittany tries to stick up for her, but Jarrod reveals to them that she had sex with Blake and that Blake ran away when he heard she didn't want to. The argument becomes heated when Jarrod screams that Eliza is a slutbag to the whole hallway and Moon pushes him into a wall, shocking Brittany. In I'm A Slave 4 U (1), they are having a sleepover with Chloe and they start to go on a webcam site called Omegle after Eliza complains of being bored. They see naked people and Eliza starts to question the website and is weirded out when Brittany starts showing cleavage to find a boyfriend, calling her a slut jokingly. A few days later when she and Scott find out Brittany told a stranger online their information, she is pissed and wants her to stop talking to him, telling her she's done with her if she doesn't stop. In I'm A Slave 4 U (2), Eliza is there for Brittany when nude pictures of her are leaked to the school and is proud of Brittany for standing up for herself against the people calling her names because of it. In This Too Shall Pass, Eliza vents to Brittany about her relationship issues. Season 3 In Honeymoon Avenue, Eliza is hanging out with Brittany and Chloe and trying to figure out what they should do for the night. Eliza suggests they should go to Friday Night Skate, but Chloe and Brittany shut it down because of the shady people that go there, which Eliza then agrees with. Brittany gets a call she wants to keep secret, so she tells Eliza and Chloe to keep walking and she'll catch up to them, which they do. After walking for some time, Chloe notices Brittany is not behind them and spots her running across the street. Chloe tells Eliza to stay where she is, but Eliza is afraid of being left on her own. Chloe leaves her anyways and Eliza sits down on the sidewalk and waits for her friends. The next day, Chloe is spying on Brittany at her house while Eliza is on the phone. Eliza asks if she's left yet, but Chloe says she hasn't. A car comes up and sees Chloe, quickly leaving and upsetting Brittany who comes outside to meet the car. Brittany explains the driver was Bernard, the 38-year-old guy she met online last year. Eliza is shocked to hear she's still talking to him and screams this through the phone, but Chloe hangs up on her so she can talk to Brittany alone. She later joins Chloe and Scott to do research on the guy to find out if he's dangerous or not and after Chloe gives her his full name, Eliza is shocked to see his name on a sexual predator website and that Brittany has been talking about them to him. This makes Eliza feel unsafe and upset that Brittany would put them in this situation. After Chloe calls Brittany and tries to get her to dump him, she leaves to try and break them up in person, but won't tell Eliza or Scott her plan, worrying Eliza. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Trivia * They were both part of a friend group in middle school that included Olivia Jerl, Chloe Kaven, Scott Taylor, Gina Reynolds, Keith Rossen, and Moon Stellar that partially carried over to high school for some time. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7